6teen and Stoked
by pizzalovaaaaa
Summary: Nikki, Jonesy, Caitlin, Jude, Wyatt and Jen go for the summer holidays to Surfers' Paradise. They meet the Surfers' Paradise crew, how will things turn out between them?
1. Chapter 1: 6teen Gang

**6teen - P.O.V.**

"We're finally here, dudes!" Jude exclaimed and ran out off the boat.

"Wow, it's so pretty," Jen said.

"Ugh, I'm so glad to get off of that stupid boat-" Nikki complained. "Oh wow, this is nice."

"Sure is, babe," Jonesy said.

"I can't wait to get a tan, go shopping and meet cute surfer guys!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Wow. I could write a song on this," Wyatt said.

They all walked to the end of the pier, buzzing with excitement.

"Aloha dudes! All aboard the whale bus!" Kahuna the bus driver exclaimed.

Wipeout the mascot jumped out and started dancing.

"They call that a bus?" Jonesy asked.

"They call that a dance?" Nikki gestured to Wipeout.

"Come on guys! Let's go!" Caitlin giggled.

"Yeah!" Jude exclaimed.

The gang hopped onto the bus and sat down.

Nikki sat next to Jonesy, Jen sat next to Wyatt, behind them and Caitlin, sat across from them and Jude sat behind Kahuna.

"Hey dudes, I'm the Kahuna. I drive the shuttle," Kahuna said.

"Sweet, dude," Jude said.

"Totally," Kahuna replied.

"I'm Jen, this is Wyatt, that's Caitlin. Those two are Nikki and Jonesy and that's Jude behind you," Jen said.

"Nice, dudes. How long you staying for?" Kahuna asked.

"Two to three weeks, dude," Jude said.

"That's cool," Kahuna said. "You gonna learn how to surf?"

"I am, dunno about you guys," Jonesy said.

"I snowboard, it shouldn't be that hard," Jen said.

"I'll try," Wyatt said.

"I guess I'll learn," Nikki said.

"I so wanna surf!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I skate board, it'll be fine," Jude said.

"I dunno man, waves out there are sometimes pretty rough," Kahuna said.

"Is that the resort?" Caitlin asked excitedly.

"Sure is," Kahuna said.

"Wow! It's so pretty!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"I can't wait to get my surf on!" Jude exclaimed.

"It's gonna be epic man!" Jonesy said.

"Duude!" Jude said.

"Jude," Jonesy replied.

"I can't wait to relax on the beach," Wyatt said.

"I can't wait to go windsurfing!" Jen said.

"I can't wait for you to shut up," Nikki said.

"And we're here dudes," Kahuna said. "Let me know if you need a ride into town."

"We will, thanks Kahuna," Jen said and walked out of the bus.

"Thanks dude," Jude said, fist bumped Kahuna and did the same.

"Thanks," Wyatt said and walked along.

"Thanks man," Jonesy said and walking out hand in hand with Nikki. Followed by Caitlin.

"I can't believe we're staying at a beach resort!" Caitlin squeaked.

"It's so exciting!" Jen replied.

"Let's check in," Jonesy said.

"I wanna hit the beach as soon as possible, dudes," Jude said.

Jen walked up to the front desk with Jude, while the others went and looked around.

"Hi; welcome to Surfers' Paradise. How may I help you?" asked Johnny the Front Desk Guy.

"Yo, dude. What's with the introduction?" Jude asked.

"Oh phew, surfers. What's up guys?" Johnny asked.

"I'm Jonesy, this is Nikki. That's Jen, that's Jude, that's Wyatt and this is Caitlin," Jonesy explained.

"We're not surfers, we're from Toronto," Jen explained.

"Oh, well, anyway. What'd you need?" Johnny asked.

"We're here to check in," Jen said.

"Okay, will you be needing surf lessons or anything?" Johnny asked.

"Sure do dude. Is skateboarding close to surfing?" Jude asked.

"Sort of, I guess," Johnny replied.

"Sweet! I'm gonna be an awesome surfer!" Jude cried.

"What about snowboarding?" Jen asked.

"I don't know, I've never been snowboarding," Johnny replied. "Which reservation?"

"Masterson," Jen replied.

"Okay... Masterson... You got two rooms with 2 beds and one pull-out-bed-sofa," Johnny said.

"That's correct," Jen said.

"Thanks...Johnny?" she said as she read his name tag.

"Yep that's me, just call if you need anything," Johnny said and picked up the walkie talkie. "Yo, Broseph. We need you to come and actually bellhop now, there are people waiting."

Broseph showed up out of no where.

"Yo, Johnny front desk guy. Where's the guests, man?" Broseph asked half asleep.

"Right there, man," Johnny replied.

"Oh. Hey dudes. Do you surf?" Broseph asked.

"No, but I skate," Jude said gesturing to his board.

"I snowboard," Jen said.

"Close enough, dude," Broseph replied.

"Broseph," Johnny said and gave him the room keys.

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Let me show you to your room and let me take your bags," Broseph said in a zombie like voice.

"Jonesy, Nikki, Caitlin!" Jen called. "Come on we're going to our rooms now!"

They all walked over to the elevators and waited for it to come.

"Alright, so what's the room situations? Am I with1 Nikki?" Jonesy asked eagerly.

"Nope. Girls in one room, guys in the other," Nikki replied.

"And thank goodness," Jen said.

The elevator arrived. Broseph pushed the luggage cart in first.

"So, where you dudes from?" Broseph asked.

"Toronto, we managed to convoke our parents to let ur stay for 1 - 2 weeks," Jen said.

"Oh, that's cool. I work here for the summer," Broseph said.

"So, where are you originally from?" Jonesy asked.

"I'm from here dude," Broseph replied.

"Hang on. Where's Caitlin?" Jen said.

"Oh, whoops," Nikki said.

"She must be downstairs," Jonesy said.

"I'll call her," Jen said. "Crap no reception," Jen said.

"You'll have to go down and get her," Jonesy said.

"Would you like me to come with you, after I drop these bags off?" Broseph asked, hoping that she would say no.

"Yes, since you know your way around the hotel," Jen said.

The elevator doors opened.

"Okay, so your room is on this floor, the tenth floor," Broseph said and lead them to their room.

"What number are our rooms?" Jen asked.

"They're right here, rooms 721 and 722," Broseph said and opened the door, and started lifting the bags out of the cart.

"Sweet! I call first dibs on the mini bar!" Jude said and ran into the room.

"Whatever," Nikki said.

"Okay, now you. Redhead. Follow me downstairs and we'll find your friend," Broseph said to Jen.

"What about the other room?" Jonesy asked.

"Right, here's the key for that," Broseph said and walked off, Jen followed him.

"So, what's working here like?" Jen asked Broseph.

"Not fun. But the surf is good, so whenever it's break time, it's surf time," Broseph said.

"Sounds alright. I work at the mall, in a sports shop," Jen said, trying to make conversation.

"How does that work out for you?" Broseph asked, bored.

"It's alright, the manager of the store is a total nutcase," Jen said.

"So, what does your friend look like?" Broseph asked.

"She's small, blonde, wears a pink t-shirt and skirt-"

The elevator door opened and Caitlin stepped in.

"Jen!" Caitlin said.

"Caitlin!" Jen said.

"Whoa..." Broseph muttered in a trance like state.

"Who's this?" Caitlin asked.

"That's Broseph," Jen said. "He's the bellhop."

"That's me," Broseph said. "I'll see you around?"

"Yep," Caitlin giggled.

"Cool," he replied and walked out of the elevator.

"He's cute," Caitlin said.


	2. Chapter 2: Stoked Gang

**Stoked P.O.V:**

Broseph walked back to the front desk.

"Dude, that blondie was so hot," Broseph said dreamily.

"You think so?" Johnny asked, not really interested.

"Totally, bro," Broseph replied.

"Yo dudes," Reef said and walked up to the front desk.

"Hey guys," Finn said, following Reef.

"What's up with Broseph?" Emma asked and walked over from the DR with Lo.

"He met a girl," Johnny replied.

"Ohhh, romance!" exclaimed Lo.

"If we're gonna talk girl drama, I'm out," Finn said.

"Me too," Reef agreed.

"Me three, Broseph can stay," Johnny said.

"Let's hit the surf!" Reef said and punched his arm in the air.

"I gotta get changed first," Finn said. "I'll meet you guys at the beach."

"Later betty," Reef said.

"You still into Finn?" Johnny asked as soon as she was gone.

"Uhh, no," Reef said awkwardly.

"You're a horrible liar," Johnny said.

"Not like you're any better," Reef replied.

"True," Johnny said. "So, are you gonna ask her out?"

"Maybe, but I don't think she'll go out with me," Reef admitted.

Broseph ran up to them.

"Are they gone?" he puffed.

"Who bro?" Reef asked.

"The girls," he puffed. "They went on and on."

"That bad, huh?" Johnny asked.

"Now I know why Finn wanted a part of our dude weekend," Broseph said.

"Wow, now let's hit the surf," Johnny said.

"So about that blondie?" Reef asked.

"She was so hot..." Broseph trailed off.

"I saw her, she was hot. I guess," Johnny said.

"Who was she with?" Reef asked.

"Some teens from Toronto, oh yeah you'll be giving surf lessons to them this afternoon," Johnny said.

"Okay, so were there other girls there?" Reef asked.

"Yeah, but what about Finn, man?" Johnny asked.

"Wait, he likes Finn?" Broseph asked.

"It isn't obvious?" Johnny asked.

"Dude, he's Broseph. There was a killer storm and he didn't know," Reef said.

"That's true," Johnny said. "But, seriously, what about Finn?"

"Nothing wrong with a little jealousy," Reef said.

"There was a red-head, she was cute. I think her name was Jan, and a girl with purple hair. I think her name was Vicky," Johnny said.

"SLACKERS! What are you doing?" Baumer yelled.

"It's lunchtime," Broseph said.

"Ugh, fine. And, Reef. You have lots of surf lessons after lunch," Baumer said.

"Okay, boss man," Reef said.

Baumer marched off.

"Gosh, what made him so grumpy?" Johnny asked.

"Dunno bro," Reef replied.

They arrived at the beach, only to find Finn already shredding.

"Yo Reef! You a land-lover now?" Finn called.

"Definitely not!" Reef called. "She so doesn't like me."

"Not a chance, dude," Broseph said.

Reef ran off into the surf.

"Man, she so likes him," Broseph said once Reef was gone.

"It's so obvious," Johnny agreed.

"Aha! Slackers! Lunch time is over!" Baumer called.

"Aw man," Johnny complained.

"Why does lunch only last five minutes?" Broseph complained.

"Dunno bro," Reef said walking in. "I so beat you Finn."

"You wish, anyway I'm off," Finn said.

"Gotta bell hop," Broseph said.

"Front desk duty calls," Johnny said.

"And I get to surf," Reef teased.

"Oh yeah, the cute girls are coming now," Johnny said.

"Sweet," Reef said.

He walked over to the board rental shack and waited for his students. He checked his schedule, they wouldn't be here for another half hour. He knew he couldn't go surfing, Baumer would make him clean toilets or something. He would have to find something to do.


	3. Chapter 3: 6teen Gang

**Chapter 3: 6teen**

Jonesy closed the door in his room and walked over to the girls' room. He couldn't wait to go surfing. He rang the doorbell next to the door. Jen opened the door.

"Oh hey Jonesy, come in," Jen said, she was dressed in a pink bikini. "Caitlin, Jonesy's here."

"Oh, hi Jonesy," Caitlin said, she was dressed in a bright green bikini. Jonesy glanced around the room and wondered where Nikki was.

"Nikki's getting changed," Jen said, as if he read Jonesy's mind.

As if on cue Nikki stepped out of the bathroom in a bikini.

"Is this even on right?" she complained, while squirming her shoulders. "Oh, hey Jonesy."

"Nikki...hi...you look...smoking..." Jonesy was speechless. Nikki ignored his stares.

"It's on right," Caitlin said.

"Doesn't feel like it," Nikki replied.

"It looks great," Jonesy complimented.

"I guess I could say the same about you," Nikki replied.

Caitlin and Jen walked into the bathroom with some clothes, probably to get changed and get ready even more for the beach. Jonesy started pulling Nikki in for a kiss. Caitlin and Jen casually walked out of the bathroom with some clothes over their swimsuits, only to find Nikki and Jonesy making out.

"Hey..um... do you want to hit the beach now?" Jen asked quickly, she was wearing a light purple tank top and some white shorts.

"Yeah... lets go!" Caitlin exclaimed, she was wearing a pink mini dress.

"Okay fine," Jonesy said reluctantly opening the door for the others. Caitlin and Jen walked outside.

"Hang on a sec," Nikki said and dashed to her suitcase and opened it. She pulled out a t-shirt and pulled it on. It was one of Jonesy's old t-shirts. It looked like a dress on her, but she didn't mind. She just shoved on a pair of flip-flops and walked out the door.

"Nice shirt-dress," Jonesy said, recognizing his own t-shirt.

"Thanks," Nikki said and rolled her eyes and blushed a little.

"We better go get Jude and Wyatt," Jen said.

"Yeah," Caitlin agreed.

Jen and Caitlin walked next door while Nikki and Jonesy walked the opposite direction to the elevators to wait for them. Jen knocked on the door. Wyatt opened the door.

"Oh, hey guys," he said. "Hey! Jude! We're leaving now!"

"Coming dude!" Jude said rushing out of the bathroom in a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. Wyatt was wearing the same thing but his board shorts were a khaki brown and his t-shirt was red, and Jude's t-shirt was his normal shirt without sleeves and a pair of black board shorts.

"Lets get our surf on!" Jude said while shoving a pair of flip-flops on and then running towards the elevators, while the others casually walked after him.

"I hope there are cute surfer boys!" Caitlin exclaimed.

They hopped in the lift and went down to the lobby.

"That dorky bellboy in the lift was totally checking you out," Jen laughed.

"I thought he was kinda cute," Caitlin said.

"I hope there are bikini babes," Jude said.

"There had better be," Wyatt said.

"I already have a nice bikini babe," Jonesy said and kissed Nikki on the cheek. Nikki blushed a little.

The lift doors opened and they all walked out.

"Uhh, where's the beach dude?" Jude asked.

"Hang on a second," Jen said.

Jen walked to the front desk.

"Excuse me, where's the beach?" Jen asked.

"It's right down that way," Johnny front desk guy replied and pointed to the left.

"Okay, thanks," Jen said and walked back to the group. "It's to the left."

"Sweet!" Jude said and started running towards the beach.

Everyone else kept on walking normally. A few moments later Jude came running back.

"The beach is awesome dudes! Come on!" Jude exclaimed.

"Cool! Show me!" Wyatt said and ran ahead and Jude followed him.

Caitlin and Jen also ran after them, leaving Nikki and Jonesy.

"Do you wanna run after them?" Jonesy asked.

"Nah. I wanna enjoy the alone time while it lasts," Nikki said and held Jonesy's hand.

They walked for about a minute in silence.

"Hey look! There's the beach!" Jonesy said excitedly.

"It's pretty," Nikki observed.

They opened the doors of the hotel and walked out onto the beach. A sea salt smell filled their noses, and the sound of waves rushed in their ears.

"Hey guys! We're over here!" Caitlin called from their spot.

She sat underneath an umbrella. Jude was already in the water and Wyatt was running to the water. Jonesy and Nikki sat down next to them.

"The beach is nice," Jonesy said.

"Ugh, this sand is everywhere," Nikki complained.

"Come on guys, lets find the surf instructor and get some surf lessons!" Caitlin said cheerfully.

"I'll get Jude and Wyatt," Jen said and got up to go get them.

Caitlin sat up and looked around.

"Cool. Come on, I think surf shack is this way," Caitlin said and started walking towards a board rentals hut.

"Well, we might as well go with her," Nikki said.

Jonesy got up before her and helped her up. They walked off together. Jude came running back to their spot scooped up his towel and ran over to Caitlin who was almost at the board rentals hut.

"Race ya there!" Jude called.

Jen and Wyatt ran after him.

"Last one there's a rotten squid!" Jen called.

"I'm going to win!" Wyatt said.

"Out of my way squid!" Jen said and overtook Wyatt.

Nikki and Jonesy decided that they wanted to run as well so they caught up to the rest of the gang.

"I can't wait to get surfing lessons!" Caitlin squealed as they all arrived.

"Did you say surf lessons?" a red head with spiked up hair asked them.

"Yes I did," Caitlin said.

"Are you the teens from Toronto?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Jen asked cautiously.

"Well, sup? I'm Reef. I'll be your surf instructor," Reef said.


End file.
